


Kara Danvers: Sex Angel

by SelectiveTaco



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Hook-Up, Kara is jacked in this fic, Kara thinks Lena is out of her league, Kara's abs being worshipped, Let me be thirsty about it, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelectiveTaco/pseuds/SelectiveTaco
Summary: Kara Danvers has made it her mission to help the women of National City. Particularly the ones left sexually frustrated from partners who didn’t care about or know what they were doing. She isn't looking for anything more. Until she meets Lena.





	Kara Danvers: Sex Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second ever fanfic. First time writing for supercorp and also first time ever writing smut. The title is a joke and comes from a comment on one of my favourite fics.

Kara took a seat in a booth with Alex, Lucy and Sam at their favourite bar in the basement of a random building they happened upon once. There were pool tables of course and a lot of random art on the walls and a few neon signs thrown in.

 

“So Kara how did it go with the latest girl? What was her name? Stacey?” Sam asks. This one marked the 10th girl Kara had offered to “help out”. Kara had earned her nickname as the sex angel after the 4th girl because every single one left such a glowing review. The only problem was they all wanted more but Kara has a strict one time only policy for these situations.

 

“Yeah that’s right. You know it went well just like it has every other time. If it didn’t then I’d just be making their problem worse!” Kara laughs. She thinks back to how she had gone to Stacey’s apartment and she answered the door in nothing but a lacy set of red lingerie. She closed the door behind her and took her against the door before they even had time to think about the bedroom. But she doesn’t say this out loud because her sister really does not need to know the details of her sex life.

 

“C’mon give us some deets! Was it pretty vanilla or was she into the kinkier shit?” Lucy asks teasingly. Alex was not having this and cut in before Kara could answer and said, “Nope! Nope! I don’t want to hear my baby sister talk about that.”

 

They laugh and switch to talking about safer topics like the work Alex is doing for the FBI, although she couldn’t give them the details of her cases. Lucy is back from the army and was telling stories about her time overseas. Sam was excited to talk about all the different new projects that L Corp had on the go as she is the chief financial officer there.

 

Eventually they settle the tab and make their way outside and say goodbye. Sam pulls Kara aside though to talk to her privately and by the look on her face it’s important. Sam was the one who brought the first girl to Kara because the poor thing had never had an orgasm in her life. Since then Sam has given Kara a few referrals, but mainly they find Kara on their own because of her reputation for being good in bed, but also very respectful and caring. Kara thinks that maybe Sam is about to send someone else her way.

 

“What’s up?” Kara asks.

 

“Okay so you know I work at L-Corp obviously. Well I’ve gotten closer to Lena Luthor the CEO and we’ve become friends.” Sam explains. Kara is confused why she had to pull her aside to tell her this. It’s not like the hottest woman and most eligible bachelorette in National City, no the country, would have a problem with her sex life.

 

“Okay… that’s great Sam, but why did you pull me aside and not just mention it during drinks?” Kara asks confused.

 

“Well okay so here’s the thing. And you cannot tell anyone. I promised complete discretion. Are you okay with that?” Sam asks. She told Lena that she would only tell Kara and that Kara would not tell anyone and would not sell her out to the press.

 

“Yes of course! I promise I won’t tell a soul.” Kara answers. She is still very confused about where this is going. What kind of secret do Sam and Lena have?

 

Sam takes a breath and then explains, “Okay so this may be really hard to believe, but Lena has been alone for awhile because the last few people she slept with were men and they really weren’t doing it for her. She wants to find a girl, but she was too worried now that she’s leading L-Corp that she would get sold out to some tabloid. So I explained to her what it is you do and that you’d be discreet and that you’re my friend, so she can trust you. I showed her a picture of you on the beach and she said yes pretty fast. So do you want to help Lena out?”

 

Kara is blushing bright red and can’t even put together a sentence for a full minute before she exclaims, “Lena. Lena Luthor. Wants to sleep with _me_???”

 

“Yeah kiddo she does. So should I give her your number?” Sam asks. She’s hoping Kara says yes. Not just so that Lena can finally chill out a bit, but she thinks the two of them might really like each other.

 

“Yes!” Kara replies with a little too much enthusiasm.

 

They chit chat for a bit while Sam forwards Kara’s contact info to Lena’s personal number. They part ways and as Kara walks back to her apartment she gets nervous about what she’s going to say if Lena contacts her.

 

She makes it back to her apartment and gets ready for bed, grateful that tomorrow is Saturday and she doesn’t have to deal with Snapper’s attitude.

 

* * *

 

Kara sleeps in and wakes up just before lunchtime and she’s starving, but that’s pretty normal for her. She has to eat 3’000 calories a day to maintain her current muscle mass. She trains hard at the gym and boxes whenever she can. Alex has also taught her street fighting skills, so she can protect herself. All of this has awarded Kara a body that everyone drools over. She is really proud of her v-line abs and gets a kick out of it when she catches people staring.

 

She gets dressed and heads to the kitchen to make her breakfast which is a massive omelet with lots of meat, veggies, and some light cheese.

 

While she’s eating she remembers she should check her phone and ran to her room to go get it. She sees she has a text from an unknown number and her heart starts to race. She is nervous as she unlocks her phone and opens the message. “ _Hello, this is Lena. My friend Sam passed along your contact information and told me you might be able to help me out.”_

 

Kara cannot believe this is really happening. She thinks Lena is so insanely far out of her league that this must be a joke. I mean she’s just a junior reporter at CatCo with an art hobby, and Lena is a freaking CEO of a company that has been making worldwide change since she took over.

 

Kara figures even if this is a joke or a dream she may as well take a chance. She is sure she can follow her rules because there is no way Lena would want more from someone like her. She pulls out her phone to reply, _“Hi! Yes, I sure can. Where would you like to meet and when? You’re more than welcome to come to my place, but we could also meet somewhere first and talk if you prefer.”_

 

Kara finishes the rest of her breakfast while she waits to hear back. Her phone vibrates, and she opens the message right away. _“Well it is Saturday night and I could be free to meet at 8. How about we meet at Noonan’s then and go from there?”_ Lena texts.

 

Kara texts her back agreeing to the proposed meeting and is happy she can get to know Lena a bit before they hook up. This isn’t the first time she’s done that because some girls like to know a bit about the person they’re sleeping with beforehand and Kara has always respected that.

 

Kara thinks about all the ways she’s going to take Lena. Vowing to bring her absolute A-game. She always tries hard in bed, but for a girl like Lena she really wants to leave a good impression.

 

* * *

 

Kara is outside Noonan’s and it’s 7:58pm. She’s psyching herself up for meeting Lena. She spent the last hour trying to decide on an outfit and finally settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a formfitting sleeveless blue blouse. Kara likes to show off her shoulders in situations like these because she knows it’s one of her best features.

 

Finally she opens the door and looks around until she spots Lena at a table on the far right side of the coffee shop. It looks like she hasn’t ordered anything yet. Lena is wearing a tight black pencil skirt with black high heels and a wine coloured blouse with just one too many buttons undone to be truly decent.

 

Lena looks up and sees that Kara’s almost to her table. She smiles at her and gets up to greet her properly.

 

“Hi!” Kara exclaims as she steps closer and wraps Lena in a quick hug. Lena was surprised but returned the embrace.

 

“Hello Kara.” Lena replies after they pull apart. “Shall we get something to drink?” she asks.

 

Kara nods and follows Lena to the counter where Lena orders a black coffee and Kara goes for a hot chocolate even though she knows it will seem super uncool. Lena laughs but doesn’t make fun of her for it.

 

They get their drinks and make their way back to the table and sit across from each other.

 

“So Lena, I’ve heard quite a bit about you from Sam. How’d all of this,” she waves her hand between them, “come up in conversation?” Kara asks. She’s cutting right to the chase to get past her nerves.

 

Lena is nervous to admit her problems, but she has an air of confidence, so Kara doesn’t pick up on it at all. “Well, Sam and I were having dinner and we were at the bottom of a bottle of wine when we started discussing our love lives, or rather my lack of one. I guess she pitied my complete lack of a sex life. It’s tough being at the top” she jokes.

 

Kara thinks that it must be lonely for Lena. She wants to fix that though and is more determined than ever. She has only known Lena a short time, but she knows that she deserves to be happy. If screwing her helps with that then she is more than okay with it.

 

“Yeah well you know being on top is tough too.” Kara jokes back with a wink. Lena laughs at that and the conversation shifts after. Lena asks about Kara’s job and she explains that she is a reporter at CatCo. They talk about L-Corps new green initiatives and plans to make clean drinking water more accessible in countries around the world.

 

The conversation between them flows easily and after about an hour there is a lull and Kara asks, “So, Lena do you want to come back to my place?” She knows Lena will say no if she doesn’t really want this.

 

“I would love to come to your place.” Lena answers. They both get up and leave Noonan’s together. The walk is pretty far, and Lena is in heels, so they decide to catch a cab. They sit close in the backseat and Kara holds Lena’s hand.

 

They are both nervous but projecting outward calm as the cab pulls up outside Kara’s apartment. Lena is nervous because of how attractive and experienced Kara is and it has been so long for her. Kara is nervous because she thinks Lena is the most gorgeous woman she’s ever seen, and she doesn’t want to disappoint her.

 

They get out of the cab with their hands still joined and make their way inside. Kara is on the 5th floor so they decide to take the elevator. Once the doors shut and the elevator begins to move Kara can’t resist shifting their positions so that Lena is leaning against the wall and Kara puts her hands on either side of her and takes a step closer. “Is this okay?” Kara husks.

 

“Yes.” Lena answers breathily. Kara immediately presses her whole body into Lena and leans forward to join their lips. Kara starts the kiss much more slowly and gently than she normally does. Getting used to the feeling of Lena’s red lips.

 

Before things can get more heated the elevator dings announcing that they have reached Kara’s floor. They quickly part and make their way to Kara’s apartment and she unlocks the door. As soon as the door is closed and locked behind them Kara is on Lena pinning her to the door, not finished with their position from the elevator.

 

Lena lets out a whine as Kara lays kisses up her neck, biting gently as she goes. She then began kissing Lena thoroughly until they had to break for air. Kara decides she cannot wait to fuck Lena, so she reaches behind her and unzips her skirt and shoves it to the ground. She figure it’s probably expensive, but she’s too turned on to give a shit. She puts her hands on the waistband of Lena’s black lacy panties and looks into Lena’s eyes, checking for consent. Lena nods quickly and lets out a breathless “please.”

 

Kara immediately takes off her panties and stands back up. She reaches down with her right hand and cups Lena with just enough force to make her to gasp. Kara strokes lightly for a bit and quickly abandons teasing in favour of sliding two fingers into Lena’s heat. Kara is supporting Lena’s weight against the door as she steadily pumps in and out of her. She continues at a consistent pace until Lena starts to tighten around her and then she lets her palm rub against her clit and shallowly rocks her fingers into her. Kara knows how close Lena is and just whispers in her ear, “Lena baby let go. I got you.”

 

Lena goes flying over the edge and barely has control of her body and it takes all of Kara’s strength to support her weight until she slowly comes down. Kara removes her hand and holds Lena while she puts her head on her shoulder and recovers.

 

When Lena finally comes back to herself she says, “Wow, Kara your reputation was not exaggerated.” Lena’s only came once, but this is already the best sex she has had in the last 5 years easily.

 

“Oh Lena… That was just the warmup.” Kara laughs. She is nowhere near done with her. Lena laughs and decides she has no problems continuing this but maybe a more comfortable location would be best. So she asks, “So Kara, do you have a bedroom?”

 

Kara laughs and walks with her there. She is glad she spent the whole afternoon cleaning her room and her apartment. Kara flips the light on and closes the door behind her. She instructs Lena to have a seat on her bed. Kara wants to be able to watch Lena watch her for this part.

 

Kara then stands in front of Lena, but just far enough away that she can’t touch. She begins to slowly unbutton her blouse and pulls it off. Lena’s eyes are glued to Kara’s abdomen and she quietly whispers “holy shit” to herself. Kara is very pleased and has a cocky smirk as she unbuttons her jeans. When she peels them off she faces away from Lena, offering her another view.

 

Now Kara’s down to her baby blue bra and panties and she laughs to herself when she realizes that Lena still has her shirt on and is bare from the waist down. _Guess it’s a pussy out look_ she thinks. She decides to remedy this straight away and pushes Lena down onto the bed and shuffles them up to the pillows.

 

Kara starts unbuttoning her shirt and when she’s done she skims her hands over Lena’s breasts down her sides. Lena then sits up so that Kara could get her shirt the rest of the way off. Kara quickly strips the last remaining item of clothing off Lena and then rids herself of the rest of her own too.

 

Kara is grateful that Sam told her Lena’s been with women before, so this won’t be totally one-sided. Kara prefers topping, but she does appreciate receiving too. A good many of Kara’s conquests were straight and she was left high and dry to touch herself, but she still enjoyed giving them pleasure.

 

Kara is on top of Lena kissing her when Lena tries to roll them over. “What are you doing?” Kara asks. Confused as she hasn’t had a chance to make Lena come again yet.

 

“My turn.” Is all Lena says. Kara allows herself to be rolled onto her back and Lena is on top of her. Lena lowers her mouth to Kara’s right nipple and plays with the other with her fingers. She spends some time and then switches. Kara is already painfully turned on from touching Lena against the door, but she’s hesitant to rush Lena. It’s rare someone takes care of her like this as most of the people she helps are more concerned with their own pleasure.

 

Lena begins kissing a slow path downwards. She makes sure to kiss every line of Kara’s abs and finishes by drawing her tongue down her perfect V’s. She’s utterly intoxicated by Kara. She looks back up at Kara making eye contact before she lowers her mouth to her.

 

She starts out with teasing licks none of them really hitting her clit at first. She dips her tongue in her briefly just to taste her. It’s even better than she imagined. Kara was so wet that just doing that has her chin covered but she doesn’t mind.

 

Kara is whining and clearly wanting more so Lena finally gives in and enters her with 2 fingers. She curls them and moves them shallowly as she licks her clit with the perfect amount of pressure. Kara has a hard time believing Lena hasn’t been with a woman in so long because of how expertly she’s working her up. 

 

Lena speeds up her licking and works her fingers in sync and soon Kara is coming hard clamping around Lena’s fingers. Lena keeps going as she rides it out. When she comes down she touches Lena’s head to let her know she can’t take anymore. Lena crawls up and her and Kara hold each other for awhile.

 

Kara cannot believe how amazing that was. She’s the one who is supposed to deliver the earth shattering orgasms, not the other way around. Kara could leave this encounter as is and it would be perfect, but she has a need to prove that it is in fact her who is the “sex angel” here.

 

Lena goes to get up and Kara goes, “Oh you don’t seriously think I’m done with you, do you?” and pulls her back down.

 

Kara goes down on Lena and brings her to several amazing orgasms. She flips Lena on all fours and takes her from behind with her fingers until Lena screams and comes. Lena is so worn out that they both end up falling asleep naked curled together.

 

* * *

 

Kara wakes up first feeling totally refreshed and even sunnier than normal. She showers and gets dressed then cooks herself breakfast.

 

Lena wakes up to the smell of food which is extremely unusual and her whole body feels loose. She realizes she is still at Kara’s apartment and slept in but isn’t worried because it’s Sunday.

 

She puts her shirt and bra on but realizes with fear that her skirt and underwear are somewhere near the front entrance. She looks through Kara’s closet and finds a robe and throws it on sighing with relief. When she gets in the kitchen Kara looks at her funny and asks, “What’s with the robe?”

 

Lena laughs and walks towards her skirt and underwear picking them up and waving them. Kara laughs too, and watches Lena walk back to change. When she comes back out she looks relatively put together and must have fixed up in the washroom.

 

“I’m sorry for crashing. Sam told me your rules and said there were no sleepovers allowed. And that you’d never sleep with me again after. So if you want me to go and never contact you again I will respect that.” Lena says. She’s sad, but she knew what Kara was all about. She didn’t think she would be one of the girls to catch feels for Kara, but here she was feeling totally foolish. She knew exactly what she was agreeing to.

 

“Lena wait no don’t leave! Yes, you’re right I do have rules. It was to keep me safe from falling for some random girl who only wanted sex. You’re different Lena. I can tell. I really like you though so if all you want is sex then I think it would hurt too much, but would you let me take you out on a date sometime?” Kara asks.

 

Lena is absolutely floored. Here is this absolute goddess who is known city wide for being a player and breaking hearts asking her out. She has some reservations.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you. But I have some concerns. You’re a player and made it your goal to help sexually frustrated women. I can’t date someone who sleeps with other people.” Lena says, thinking there is no way she would deal with that. She deserves more.

 

Kara realizes her concerns are valid but easily addresses them, “Lena I totally understand, but I just want you. Sure what I was doing was fun, but it was empty. When I say I want you I’m serious. I never told that to any other girl. I know what I want now. I will retire and pass the mantle onto someone else deserving of it.”

 

Lena believes Kara is being serious and is amazed she is willing to consider dating and settling down. Normally Lena would be worried someone like her would be after her money, but Kara doesn’t have a bad bone in her body. So she agrees, “Okay Kara. I believe you. I’ll text you and we will nail down the details of our date. I have a few things I need to check on at L-Corp, but I’ll see you soon.” Lena finishes.

 

“Okay sounds great Lena.” Kara answers before pulling her in for a sweet goodbye kiss. Lena leaves and Kara sinks down to the ground finally processing what happened. She was going to have a chance with such an incredible woman. She texts Sam about the night and also their date and she gloats over setting the two up. This was her plan all along.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate any comments as I am a brand new writer and would like to know how I'm doing. Constructive cristicism is welcome so I can improve.


End file.
